The Person You Will Love
by mei anna aihina
Summary: Sandiwara manis yang Hinata buat, membuatmu harus menjalani takdir untuk 30 hari dengan kepalsuan, kebohongan... cinta? Discontinued! Gomen ne, minna-san.
1. Chapter 1

The Person You Will Love

Mei Anna AiHina

Naruto CopyRight Masashi Kishimoto

T

Romance/Drama

Warning: Canon Verse, Typo, OOC, Newbie, Sasuke's POV, dll.

.

A/N: Happy Reading Minna

-:-

30 hari… lagi

Sapuan angin dingin menghempaskan rambutku yang hitam biru. Kutatap air yang mengalir di bawah jembatan yang kupijaki. Sebuah daun Momoji kuning jatuh di sana, mengapung bagai perahu, terombang-ambing. Bagai daun itu, inilah perasaanku. Menunggu sebuah kepastian darimu.

Bibir itu terus saja mengatup setelah kalimat-kalimat yang terasa asing bibirku terucap, namun kau hanya berkata, "kenapa?" karena cinta tak beralasan, penuh misteri di dalamnya. Dan aku hanya pria dengan sesuatu perasaan, abstrak.

Kau tahu, semua juga bahwa waktu tak memberiku banyak. Takdir memaksaku bergulir kepadanya dengan dalih 'semua punya waktunya'. Benar. Tapi, aku butuh sesuatu agar kedamaian datang saat waktu putus dariku. Sebuah ironi.

"Karena manusia bisa merasa bahagia, bisa menangis karena sedih. Tak terkecuali aku," jawabku menusuk relung paling dalam. Ya. Hanya karenamu aku akan menangis. Takut akan redup sebelum hati ini terungkap padamu.

Pandanganku beralih padamu lagi. Kau masih di sana, terdiam di hadapanku dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambutmu menjuntai panjang, menutupi segala kekagumanku padamu. Harus kau tahu, aku suka kau panjangkan rambutmu, tapi sayang bukan untukku.

"Ma-maaf," lirih kau bicara mengoyahkan satu keyakinan akan cinta-bahkan diwaktu yang tak banyak ini. Inilah penolakan ketiga bagiku; Ayah, Konoha, dan kau.

"Sudahlah. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Hanya menunggu. Ya. Hanya itu," getar suaraku beriring gemuruh langit senja. Kutatap ia-langit sore. Awan mendung menutupinya dengan segala kesuraman.

Bahkan, untuk terakhirpun aku tak dapat merengkuh hatinya, memang tak pernah berharap lebih akan itu. Sungguh Sasuke malang. Pikirku tersenyum miris masih menadah wajahku akan langit.

.

Tes

.

Hujan. Titik-titik air jatuh menimpah wajahku. Mataku perih, aku tak dapat melihat jelas karena hujan. Dadaku, kucengkeram yukata putih didadaku. Sungguh, ini… sakit. Aku… mantan nuke-nin menangis. Cengeng ya?

Pandanganku turun seketika. Sebuah tangan melingkari dadaku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baliknya.

Aku terpaku. Perlakuanmu…, kau membuatku tertarik akan jurang kesepian. Harapan seakan membumbung tinggi dan suram lenyap.

.

.

Hening setelahnya. Kami memang pendiam. Kami hanya menatap dan itu caraku untuk terperangkan rasamu.

.

.

"T-tiga puluh hari 'kan?" wajahmu terangkat. Bias-bias air hujan dimatamu memancarkan kesenduan dan aku. "A-aku… mencintaimu S-sasuke-san," aku terpaku. Adakah ini sungguh sebuah kenyataan Kami-sama?"U-untuk t-tiga puluh hari kedepan," katamu lagi. Kutunggu.

.

.

"A-aku akan berpura-…pura."

.

.

Sesuatu di dalam siap retak kalau saja pelukan itu terlepas, terganti dengan tarikan di sisi wajahku karena tangan mungilmu yang kurasa bergetar. Kau menarikku untuk sebuah ciuman basah di bawah guyuran air hujan.

Hanyut. Aku meleleh dalammu. Hujan yang turun bukan sebuah penghalang akan penyatuan bibir kami. Begitu hangat dan dalam, sampai kusadari asinnya air jatuh mengalir bersama hujan yang menyusup diantara sela bibir kita

Kau… menangis? Untuk apa? Adakah untukku?

Di bawah awan yang meleleh ini, aku dan kebohongan manis Hinata dimulai. Untuk 30 hari kedepan, walau bukan sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tapi demi bersamanya, hari beratpun kujalani. Asal asa kami saling bertahan.

.

TBC

Aku masih baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya. Apapun kuterima sebagai masukan koq.

Oh iya. Ini juga kudedikasikan buat yang ultah yaitu Monty dan Nurma. Sama temen yang udah kasih masukan dan dukungan, Dinda. Thanks.

Arigatou minna-san

-Mei Anna-


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**The Person You Will Love**_

_**Mei Anna AiHina**_

_**Naruto CopyRight Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**SasuHina**_

_**T**_

_**Romance/Drama**_

.

.

Langkah mereka pijaki dijalan utama desa. Begitu ramai, ya seramai pasang mata yang menatap mereka-Sasuke dan Hinata. Tangan yang bersahutan itu saling mengerat tatkala intimidasi diterima mereka. Jujur, Sasuke sudah biasa akan hal ini semenjak dirinya kembali, berbanding terbalik saat amarah dan dendam belum merajai hatinya. Dulu dipuja dan dipuji, namun Sasuke tak menyesali sepenuhnya. Dulu, saat mata memandang kagum akan dirinya, Hinata tak sedikitpun seperti yang lain. Ia menjauh menghindarinya. Ironis memang. Sekarang tatapan menghina, acuh, mencemooh, Sasuke terima. Malah, sekarang Hinata yang memandangnya hangat-walau hati itu belum terbaca.

Sasuke palingkan pandangannya dan mendapati Hinata berjalan dengan keteguhan, mencoba mengacuhkan mereka dan bisikan yang membuat telinga panas itu. Kembali Sasuke memandang kedepan dan, "Apa kau menyesal?"

"Aku sudah biasa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut memandang Sasuke. Itu tadi bukan jawaban, ya Sasuke tahu. Mereka memang sama.

Dimata mereka, Sasuke jahat, mantan nuke-nin yang hampir menghancurkan desanya. Dimata mereka, Hinata lemah, Hyuuga lemah yang ditakdirkan lahir dikalangan souke dan pewaris utama Hyuuga, seorang Hyuga Heiress. Mereka sama 'kan? Semua senang mempermainkan mereka.

Mansion Hyuga di hadapan mereka, terlihat dua orang Hyuuga kalangan bunke yang sedang berjaga digerbang utama.

Mereka-Sasuke dan Hinata-menatap dalam diam. Mereka tidak akan apa yang akan terjadi untuk 30 hari kedepan. Meraka mencoba menikmati saja hubungan aneh ini. Ya, selama mereka masih bertahan. Tapi untuk berapa lama?

"Tenanglah Sasuke-san. B-besok yang sesungguhnya," ya. Sasuke tahu akan konsekuensi hubungan mereka. Sungguh berat. Kalian tahu 'kan mulut lebih cepat dari pada Sharingan Itachi - walau belum pernah dihitung sih. "J-jadi…," jeda dibuat Hinata, "S-selamat malam," dan ia lari masuk kebalik gerbang itu memberi jejak rona pada pipi Sasuke. Hinata mencium Sasuke.

Cekikikan dari dua orang bunke-yang tadi juga dilanda shock - menyadarkan Sasuke. Senyum muncul dalam wajah minim ekspresi itu. Oh… hari yang indah bagi Sasuke yang malang.

-:-:-:-:-

Ketukan berirama itu menyuarakan ruangan yang didominasi aroma bumbu. Adu antara alas potong dan pisau yang cepat itu menandakan betapa terbiasanya orang itu, Hinata.

Derit langkah ditatami mendekat kearahnya, namun tak sedikitpun beralih pandang kearah belakang. Hinata mencoba fokus dan menghiraukan saja.

"Nee-san, sudah bangun," bila kalian mendengarkan, maka ini bukan suatu sapaan. Ia seharusnya tahu Hinata sudah bangun dengan melihat Hinat memasak, inilah masalahnya. Sejak hari itu, Hinata tidak pernah kedapur sepagi ini hanya untuk membuat sarapan, lagipula ada pelayan. Ini karena cinta kecilnya telah pupus saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura dihari kembalinya Sasuke. Sungguh menyesakan.

Hinata mencoba fokus akan masakannya, mengacuhkan sindiran adiknya, Hanabi. Sedikit banyak, itu membuat Hanabi kesal.

"Aku sudah dengar lho," pancingnya. Oh, Hanabi sangat suka membuat emosi kakaknya naik sampai ubun-ubun, sayang, belum pernah tercapai. Iapun berdecak mendengar keabsenan Hinata, "Apa pantas seorang Hyuuga Heiress berhubungan dengan mantan nuke-nin? Ck. Ngga level Nee-san," cibirnya pedas.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya. Dengan kesabaran tersisa, ia memasukan dadar gulung pada kotak bento.

Hanabi tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia punya cara asik agar kakaknya kesal kali ini, "Hoh. Aku hanya takut saja. Aku takut kalau Nee-san frustasi seperti saat Naruto dan bagaimana nanti kalau Sasuke ma-."

"Untuk kali ini Hanabi, kunci mulutmu!" sorot mata mutiara lavender Hinata penuh keteguhan. Amarah tertahan di sana dan Hanabi menciut, " Semua punya kesempatan, termaksud seorang seperti Sasuke," ia melepas celemeknya kasar, meletakannya di samping alas potong , dan pergi dengan bento ditangan.

Hanabi terpaku, ternyata kakaknya…, "Terpancing," senyum seringai itu nampak tanpa raut penyesalan. Dengan santai ia mencomot dadar telur Hinata dan, "Tomat?"

.

.

TBC

Kayaknya masih pendek ya? Gomen. Aku akan berusaha.

**Special Thanks:**

**n**

**Yes Us**

**The Amesthyt Hime**

**Dinda tsukiyomi**

**Amane Aoki**

**Ino Michiyo**

**Saruwatari Yumi**

**Lollytha Chan**

**Ryu Uchiha**

**Shyoul Lavaen**

Maaf ngga bisa bales satu-satu, diwarnet sih m(_ _)m.

Kalau ada kesalahan nama murni kesalahan saya dan gomen lagi karena typo mengganggu reader, aku akan berusah.

Arigatou minna

Rnr?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

**The Person You Will Love | Mei Anna Aihina**

**Naruto Copyright Masashi Kihimoto**

**T**

**SasuHina**

**Romance/Drama**

**OOC-maybe, Canon, Newbie, Typo(s), dll**

.

.

::Happy reading minna::

Dihalaman belakang itu, manik hitam bertransformasi menjadi merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang berputar di sana. Di dalam _genjutsu_, bayangan akan dirinya yang kecil sedang berlari mengejar Itachi.

"_Nii-san, tunggu! Ajari aku melempar shuriken dong!" rengek manja Sasuke kecil._

"_Tidak Sasu! Sebelum kau tangkap aku!" ujar Itachi sembari menghindari kejaran Sasuke dengan lidah terjulur._

_Dari balik pintu yang bergeser, muncul lah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan refleksi wajah yang tenang memanggil mereka, "Sasuke, Itachi, makanan sudah siap. Ayo kembali!"_

"_Kaa-san," Sasuke lari menghambur dipelukan sang ibu, diikuti Itachi dengan tawa renyah. Begitu hangat rasanya. Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau sebentar lagi hangatnya pudar, tak lama._

Kenangan sederhana namun membekas dihati. Manik hitam Sasuke kembali dengan pemanangan batang Sakura yang gundul. Akhir musim gugur dan memasuki musim dingin di Konoha, begitu dingin angin yang berhembus. Bila ada kesempatan … ia ingin melihat musim semi, walaupun sekali. Adakah ia mampu?

29 hari lagi …. Betapa waktu bergulir lebih cepat, tak mampu ia berkutik dalamnya.

Seketika dada ini terasa mengerat, sesak. Oh …. Bagaimana kalau ia pergi? Bagaimana nantinya gadis itu? Barang sedikit pun, ia takut membayangkannya, perpisahan. Tapi, ini bukanlah inginnya, gadis itu yang meminta hubungan ini, membuatnya berharap dan miris bersamaan.

Jikalau memang waktu benar adanya, biarkanlah Sasuke egois, biarlah bahagia yang tersisa itu merengkuhnya, sejenak pun tak mengapa, karena ia takan menyesal. Kami-sama!

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun. Kau ada di dalam?" suara lembut melantun dilorong Mansion Uchiha. Sasuke tertarik kembali dari _spekulasi_ pahit dirinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dihalaman belakang, "Masuklah."

.

::Flashback::

.

Hari itu terlampau indah, bahkan setelah perang dunia shinobi selesai. Gemuruh akan sorak-sorai menyambut kedatangan pahlawan desa- bukan- dunia. Naruto.

Surai pirangnya yang jabrik itu tertiup angin, luka memar dipipi masih kentara, namun pesonanya tak urung jua pergi, khususnya dimata Hyuuga ini, Hinata. Di tengah kerumunan itu ia di sana, memantap Naruto yang makin sulit digapainya, terlalu tinggi, ia tahu itu.

Naruto, ia memang berandal desa, tapi dulu. Sekarang terasa waktu memutar baliknya, ini semua karena pencapaiannya dalam perang kemarin. Semua memandang kagum dan berterima kasih. Bukan sombong, namun ia pantas untuk itu dari sekian banyak- dulu- yang meremehkannya.

"Naruto-kun," hanya satu dari sekian banyak kagum yang Hinata lontarkan untuknya, dalam diam. Fokus Hinata sempat teralih pada orang di sisi kiri Naruto yang beranjak pergi. Hinata mencoba tak peduli, maka semua kembali untuk Naruto.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Salah satu kedai di Konoha sesak, ini karena orang bernama Naruto, _again._ **Yakiniku-Q** penuh akan shinobi-shinobi yang habis pulang dari medan perang. Hal ini dilakukan untuk pesta kemenangan mereka dan juga pahlawan baru.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Bau sake radanya merisihkan Hinata. Sebagian orang dewasa meminumnya dan bicaranya agak mulai ngawur. Demi kesopanan, ia menghadap Neji, "Nii-san?" Neji yang sedang berbincang dengan Tenten menoleh, membuat mereka menatapnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"A-aku-,"

"Tolong perhatian semuanya!" suara itu menggema, membuat ruangan sepi senyap. Lagi-lagi Naruto. Niatan Hinata untuk pergi pun luruh karenanya.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tapi-,"

"Jangan jadi merepotkan, Naruto," sela si malas, Shikamaru.

"Hei! Aku lagi bicara, Nanas! Oke," kini Naruto membenarkan sikapnya. Emosi mereda tergantikan dengan sikap canggungnya. Ada apa? Ia berdehem, "Ada yang ingin aku katakan… pada seseorang." Entah mengapa semua bersuit-suit menggoda mengetahui garis-garis merah bersemayam diwajah _tan_-nya. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"Walau ini akan membosankn ditelinganya, tapi sudah kutepati janjiku padanya," lanjutnya. "Apakah… aku boleh menyukaimu dan mengejarmu kembali," diam Naruto membuat ketegangan dihati seseorang, "Sakura-chan?" Atas perkataannya, seluruh mata dikedai beralih pada pemilik mata hijau itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, satu persatu menyerukan dukungan, "Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Ini terlalu berlebihan, Neji tahu. Lupakan semua kalau ada yang terluka di sini? Menangis? Sekali lagi, Neji tahu kalau manik _Lavender _yang lain darinya menjauh di tengah kerumunan itu.

"Hinata?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Menangis bukanlah ukuran suatu kekuatan seorang shinobi, kelemahan. Mereka sama seperti manusia, bisa menangis jika sedih. Jadi, jangan tatap aneh Hyuuga ini.

Di balik semak-semak itulah ia bersembunyi. Hinata memang merasa diabaikan rasanya, Naruto menggantungnya dengan sebuah penantian. Kalau sudah begini… pria penggemar ramen itu tidak bisa diharapkan. Cintanya pupus di saat senang membahana desanya. Ia hapus air mata yang beranakan sungai itu dengan ujung jaketnya.

"Hidup memang tidak selalu indah," gumamnya dikala bangkit dari keterpurukan, ia harus berdiri sediri, karena tidak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya, menggenggamnya. Hinata menyembul dari balik semak, setelah berbalik ia terdiam kikuk.

Adu pandang yang memunculkan nuansa aneh padanya, mereka berdua. Hitam dan Mutiara _Lavender. _Hinata sadar dan menyudahi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil tanda sapaan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, maka ia berbalik dan pergi tanpa sapaan, karena ia tahu, kenal pun percuma. Memang Uchiha ingin kenal seorang Hyuuga?

-:-:-:-:-:-

Sesungguhnya, Hinata tak tahu apa rencana Kami-sama. Selepas hari itu, ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Sasuke dilorong Konoha. Lebih sedikit maju, senyum hadir di sana. Lalu hari berikutnya, Hinata ingat saat itu.

Keadaan sangat dingin, namun penduduk desa masih saja menyusuri pasar dikeadaan seperti ini. Dalam hati, Hinata berpikir, mungkin untuk persiapan musim dingin yang sebentar lagi tiba.

Tangan Hinata yang penuh dengan bungkusan coklat berisi barang belian, sedikit gak merosot saat arus manusia mendesaknya, membuat salah satu tomat segar yang masih berembun itu jatuh menggelinding diantara kaki-kaki. Hinata pasrah akan itu.

Nampak dari jauh, Hinata melihat tomat itu berhenti menggelinding karena terhenti oleh sebuah kaki yang menghalangi. Orang itu memungutnya. Hinata tahu, segera saja ia berlari saat orang itu mendekatkan tomatnya kemulut. "Jangan!" serunya tanpa sadar. Kali ini, ia sangat menyesal.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"G-gomen, Uchiha-san. Tapi… itu kotor," katanya lirih, bahkan ia ragu Sasuke dapat mendengar ucapanya.

Di tengah arus manusia itu… mereka terdiam. Hinata menunduk di bawah tatapan menusuk- yang Hinata yakini- dari Sasuke.

"Aku… lapar," entah bagaimana, wajah Sasuke tidak membiaskan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Walaupun begitu…, itu tidak akan mengenyangkan," Hinata paham betul, namun ia baru peka akan sesuatu. Ia menyesal tidak peka sedari awal. Kemana ke sensitif-annya? Mungkin saja Sasuke tidak punya uang, pasti Tsunade-sama belum memberinya misi. Itu yang paling logis.

"A-aku… juga lapar," Hinata agak ragu apa yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan. "Bagaimana kalau kita olah saja tomat ini diru-rumahmu? Aku yang akan memasaknya."

Untuk sebuah alasan, Hinata terjebak dengan apa yang ia hindari. Sudah kah tadi aku berkata, Kami-sama selalu punya rencana untukmu, kalian berdua.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Sebesar apapun yang kulakukan, dosa tetaplah sebuah dosa," tangan pucat itu meraih dan menggenggam erat pagar pembatas jembatan. Refleksi dirinya tercermin disungai yang mengalir tenang. Kelam matanya melirik orang yang sudah cukup dekat dengannya, yang mau dekat. Hinata.

"Tetua desa menginginkan ketidakadaanku. _Eksistensi_ kami- Uchiha- tak lagi penting. Jadi… sebelum tiba, tiga puluh hari, kuingin kita menjauh saja, sebaiknya jangan kita bertemu setelah hari ini," air beriak tatkala kerikil mungil mendarat dari tangan Sasuke.

Pohon-pohon di pinggir sungai tertiup angin, bau basah tercium. Ya, hujan akan turun. Hari yang seharusnya memberi dukungan, sekarang redup. Saat kata teman sudah terjalin, kini harus dipupus oleh takdir itu sendiri.

Posisi badannya kini menghadap sang gadis yang ada dua langkah di hadapannya. "Tapi, sebelum hari ini berakhir…."

.

"… Aku mencintaimu."

.

Desiran pohon yang menggugurkan daun menjamah sekitar mereka, menjadi _background_ cerminan hati seseorang.

Semua tahu kalau hal ini berbuah hubungan aneh beralaskan kesedihan, kehampaan, dan kepura-puraan. Semua tentang cerita mereka. Cara mereka menjalaninya adalah kekuasaan Kami-sama.

.

.

"Ti-tiga puluh hari 'kan?"

TBC

Pojok Ripiu#

**Yui-chan** : Makasih. Kurang panjang ya?#nangis dipojokan. Iya, aku punung karena itu. Moga-moga yang sekarang agak panjang ya. Makasih juga masukannya . Aku nganggep ini masukan loh. Sekali lagi, Arigatou. Nih dah update.

**Bella Luna**: Makasih \(^_^)/ . Kalo kata aku sih agak pasaran TT. Tapi aku ngga plagiat koq. Apa sudah panjang? Nih dah update. Berusaha kompromi sih sama otak biar fic ngga lemot kaya modem ku. Arigatou.

**Yes Us**: Aku akan berusaha biar ngga ganggu kamu dan reader lain, jadi ripiu lagi ya. Makasih.

**Sasuhina-caem**: Kesem2?#blushing. Makasih. Aduhh, aku masih baru. Nih dah lanjut.

**Shyoul lavean**: gomen2 (_ _). Apa sekrng udah panjng? Hanabi? Ngga jelas dia juganya#dijotos Hanabi. Mungkin akan kukabulkan. Tpi flashback dlu ya. Maaf ngga cepet, tapi udah update nih

**Demikooo**: Udah update.

**Michiko**: Makasih. Apa sekarang udah panjang? Udah update.

**Chikuma Unlogin**: Maksih senpai. Mungkin, tapi aku ngga kuat mereka berpisah. Makasih buat pembetulannya. Apa sekarng sudah benar? Aku mencoba berusaha benar, moga-moga saja benar ya

**Kaka**: Makasih. Apa sekarang dah panjang? Udah update.

.

Yang login aku bales di PM. Maaf kalo da yang kelewat dan ngga aku sebutin.

Moga-moga Timeline ngga membingungkan ya ;)

Abis baca, ripiu ya. Aku banget-banget makasih karena itu.

.

.

Arigatou minna

**-Mei Anna-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"…"

"…"

"Mungkin… hari kita akan berkurang."

"…"

"Aku ada misi."

**_The Person You Will Love_**

**_By Mei Anna AiHina_**

**_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_T_**

**_SasuHina_**

**_Romance/Drama_**

**_OOC-maybe, Canon, Newbie, typo(s), Hinata's POV and Normal POV, dll_**

**_.  
><em>**

oOo

.

Selepas Hinata pergi, Sasuke kembali sendiri. Lantai terasa begitu dingin, bahkan melewati kain yang membalutnya. Padahal hari menunjukan mentari di tengah-tengah bila kita menegadah, tetep saja hawa beku mengudara.

Jam yang berdetik-detik itu mengganggu keheningannya, membuat Sasuke menghitung dan terasa lama.

"Bosan juga."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa bukan temannya sepi. Ia bangkit dari duduk bersilanya.

oOo

Dirinya melangkah dilorong yang sepi. Ketukan – ketukan yang dihasilkan di tatami membawanya untuk sekedar bernostalgia. Jangan berharap kebahagian yang ia temukan, tapi ia berusaha mengais-ngais kepingan indah itu.

Di depan ia melihat pintu shoji yang setengah terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya dari dalamnya. Sasuke menilik pada ruangan itu tanpa niat mengusik apa yang dilihat. Ruangan yang di tata sedemikian simpel oleh ibunya dulu. Sesuatu yang indah dan asing berdiri cantik di tengah –tengah ruangan, tepat di atas meja. Sinar matahari menyiramnya bersamaan dengan angin yang masuk dan mengajak tirai tipis di dekat jendela menari. Yang indah itu di naungi seni kriya yang manis – Tulip pink di dalam vas mungil. Sasuke tersenyum karenanya di ambang pintu, namun bibirnya lurus kembali.

"Seleramu berubah, ya." Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak memahami makna bunga, yang ia tahu… itu bukan sesuatu yang disukai Hinata maupun dirinya.

"Teme!"

Seruan itu membuat pikiran masa lalu Sasuke teralih. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap bunga yang menghangatkan itu – karena Hinata yang membuat itu terjadi – sebelum pergi.

Srakkk!

oOo

"Kau lama, Teme!"

"Hm. Bagaimana misismu?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Tumben sekali, "Aa… Yap. Seperti biasa," koq Naruto agak sangsi ya atas perilaku Sasuke hari ini.

"Hm."

"Kau sakit?"

Kini Sasuke yang bingung atas pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke sadar sekarang ketika sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. Maka dari itu ia berjalan memunggungi Naruto. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

"Cepatlah Dobe!"

Sasuke melangkah terlebih dahulu dengan Naruto mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Tunggu Teme!"

oOo

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Terdengar kaki – kaki yang menyentak keras batang pohon – pohon kokoh. Daun kuning yang jatuh dan melayang tersapu oleh hempasan angin yang dibuat oleh mereka – shinobi.

Hup!

Mata mereka menyapu luas hamparan rumput kawasan_ Kusagakure_. Masih dengan bertumpu pada batang pohon yang kuat. Mereka memindai wilayah dengan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki salah satu diantara mereka. Keadaan gelap membuat mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Byakugan!"

Penglihatan dari mata perak itu melewati garis abu–abu yang membentuk objak–objek dan sampai yang di tuju. Segel terhenti saat urat di sekitar matanya mengendur. Hawa hangat mengepul dari sela bibir mungil pemilik mata itu, "Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti."

"Aneh," tanggap si obsidian berbeda itu mempunyai makna kecurigaan. Buat apapula Hokage-sama memberi misi seperti ini? Kebenarannya saja belum terbukti. Hanya sebuah spekulasi atas ketakutan pribadi 'kah?

Terlihat di ufuk timur garis orange menyembul sedikit demi sedikit. Udara di sekitar mulai menghangat. Pagi mulai menjelang rupanya.

"Kita lihat sampai terang," sebuah keputusan diambil oleh ketu tim untuk misi kali ini. Kakashi.

"Ha'i."

oOo

Kelopak mata Sasuke mengerjab setiap kali sinar matahari yang masuk tak terhalangi oleh tirai karena angin yang berhembus. Begitu matanya terbuka, yang di pandanginya hanyalah langit–langit kamar yang monoton.

Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk di atas _futon_ yang menyediakan kehangatan. Tak terduga, untuk pertama kalinya dari sekian banyak waktu setelah ibunya meninggal, aroma hangat dan nikmat memasuki kembali paru – parunya pagi itu. Kebutuhan manusiawi menuntut Sasuke untuk mencari asal muasal aroma tersebut. Menoleh ke sisi kanan dan di temukan semangkuk sup miso, kotak bento yang berukir bunga Krisan, serta sebuah _yunomi_ mengepulkan asap panas dari teh hijau yang diseduh. Syaraf – syaraf di wajahnya kini tak asing lagi dengan gerakan bibir yang melengkung, itu berkat satu nama –Hinata. Apalagi setelah menemukan gulungan kertas di sisi bento. Di bukanyalah gulungan itu.

_Ohayou…. Kalau kau baca ini… pasti sudah bangun dan melihat yang kusiapkan. Maaf tidak bisa banyak, karena aku terburu – buru. Semoga kau menyukainya, Sasuke._

_Salam hangat,_

_Hinata_

"Terima kasih."

Begitu banyak – walaupun terlihat sepele – yang Hinata beri untuk Sasuke yang malang. Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Apalagi dari seorang yang spesial, yang sudah lama bertahta dihatinya. Kalian tahu, kadang sentuhan kasih sayang bisa menyentuh kekerasan hati. Mungkin itulah yang Hinata lakukan.

"Suka hadiahnya…, Sasuke-kun?"

Angin berhembus kencang dari jendela yang tiba – tiba terbuka lebar, beriringan dengan suara yang tak asing itu. Sasuke menyesal dengan menoleh kearah itu.

"Kau!"

oOo

KABOOM!

Ledakan demi ledakan menggema di padang rumput yang beralih fungsi. Tepat di perbatasan _Kusagakure_ itulah ada adu fisik dan jutsu terjadi antara shinobi Konoha dan lima orang nuke-nin.

"_Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" Bola api besar menghantam musuh yang terus menjebak dalam perangkap kertas peledak. Kakashi mencari tempat aman di balik rumput –rumput yang panjang untuk meraup–raup oksigen dan menyuplai ke otak agar strategi yang dirancang mendadak ini berhasil.

Di sisi lain, dengan nafas tersenggal dan peluh yang mengalir, Hinata mengakui kalau ia terjebak dan kewalahan. Ini pertarungan jarak jauh dan bukan keahlian seorang Hyuuga. Maka ia hanya bisa menghindar dan berlindung dengan _Hakkesho Kaiten_ dari kunai – kunai itu. Semua tinggal menunggu chakra-nya habis.

Seketika, saat segel Byakugan diaktifkan, Hinata sadar. Di bawah rumput yang ia pijaki, tepat di sisi pijakan, belakang, depan, dan radius 5 meter telah dipasang ranjau dari kertas peledak. Bulir – bulir keringat sebesar biji Jagung meluncur di pelipis sampai keleher. Jadi… selama ini ia bergerak tadi… -ia beruntung karena tidak menginjak satupun.

Kunai yang terlempar perlahan menyusut sedikit demi sedikit, ini kesempatan Hinata untuk menghindar. Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke belakang dengan sesekali menoleh, namun sial baginya!

Srett!

Hampir namun melukai pipinya dengan sebuah kunai tadi dan segera saja hinata menghindar.

Cresss

Lagi –lagi, _inner_nya kesal. Ia salah pijak!

BOOM!

Hinata melompat dengan mengonsentrasikan chakra di telapak kaki, hal itu meneyelamatkan dirinya dan itu tak cukup. Tiba – tiba matanya berkilat terkejut.

Cling!

Slurrttt…

Srebb!

"Akh!" rintihan melesat dari bibirnya saat dirinya benar–benar terjerat. Kawat tipis itu melibat dirinya di langit –melayang. Hinata bagai sarapan Laba – laba. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata ketika bebatan kawat itu menjerat, membuat jejak merah. Chakra-nya sudah benar–benar terkuras.

"Ka-Kami…-sama."

oOo

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hup!

Dugh! Ia tinju batang pohon itu dengan segenap kekesalan dihatinya. Nafasnya menormal dengan datangnya angin yang menenangkan.

"Shit!" makinya entah pada siap. Mata kelamnya berkilat marah juga gundah. Sebenarnya… apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Sasuke merasas kesal! Dirinya tak seperti dulu yang mempunyai banyak energi sebagai seorang shinobi. Hanya dengan berlari saja ia sudah lelah. Awalnya, saat chakra-nya disegel demi dirinya diterima kembali –walau percuma– oleh masayarakat desa, ia tak begitu peduli. Namun ini ceritanya lain, ia butuh. Sangat butuh.

Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" nafasnya kembali menderu – deru mengetahui rencana busuk orang itu. Sekarang tangannnya berdenyut – denyut nyeri.

"Akh!" teriak frustasinya kala memulai kembali perjalanan.

Hup!

oOo

BOOM!

BOOM!

Telinganya memeka akan dunia saat rentetan bom meledak. Kelopak Hinata berkedip gelisah, sinar mayahari sangat menyengat.

Srebb!

Hinata merasakan bebatan kawat di tubuhnya makin mengerat tatkala ia bergerak. Dirasa chakra-nya mulai terkumpul, maka segel ata Hyuuga aktif. Memejamkan mata denagn memfokuskan titik lubang chakra pada telapak tangan –tepat di tengahnya.

Sret!

Sebuah jarum chakra meluncur dari Hinata menuju salah satu kawat dan…

Cling!

Terpental? Batinnya sangsi. Ternyata bukan kawat biasa.

"Kaget, Onna?"

Hinata menolah ke sisi kanan, tepat di batang pohon besar. Seseorang di bawah banyangan rindangnya pohon menggenggam kawat itu dan mengendalikannya. Hinata tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya, namun ia dapat melihat jelas chakra orang itu. Namun, dirinya tak dapat lagi mengetahui siapa orang itu ketika seperti ada ton-tonan Gajah menghimpitnya dan darahnya serasa berhenti bagai mati-

"Akhhh!"

Dan gelap tak terhindarkan lagi.

oOo

Matahari itu benar-benar menyilaukan. Aku terbangun kala itu dengan pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang putih. Sendi-sendi rasanya lumpuh, benar-benar linu. Separuh nyawaku pun seperti belum kembali.

Erangan halus menyadarkanku –bahwa bukan hanya aku yang ada di ruangan itu. Menoleh ke sisi kiri, hanya lukisan cahaya di dinding polos. Ke sisi sebaliknya, dan silau menampar penglihatanku –membuatku menurukan pandangan. Kulihat Sasuke di sana.

Tidak tahu berbuat apa. Rasanya aku tidak tega. Tangannya terasa dingin dan rambut itu menggelitik pergelanganku.

Apa kepalanya tidak pegal tidur seperti itu?

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

Sasuke membenarkan duduknya dan menatapku. Bila di perhatikan … ada sobekan kecil yang memar di sudut bibirnya. Lengan kanannya pun di balut perban.

Apa ia habis bertarung-

"Ini … bukan apa-apa," ia tutupi lengannya, "Hanya luka kecil saat misi."

Oh….

"Pagi Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san," suara datang saat pintu terbuka.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sudah lebih baik?" Hokage wanita yang masih tetap cantik itu memerhatikan cairan infus yang menetes perdetiknya.

"Sepertinya. Hanya masih terasa linu di sendi-sendi."

"Sengatan listrik memang member dampak hal itu," ia tersenyum ramah padaku. Pandangan itu beralih pada orang yang sedari tadi terdiam, "Dan kau, jangan ulangi lagi!"

Eh?

"Bila nanti siang membaik, kau bisa istirahat di rumah, Hyuuga-san. Hiashi-sama tadi datang menjengukmu-,"

Huh?

"Katanya, Beliau akan datang kembali untuk makan siang," jelas Tsunade-sama.

Hati-hati mataku melirik Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap semburat cahaya yang lolos dari tirai jendela. Begitu tenang, tanpa maksud mengusik apapun. Tatapan yang tak terjamah dunia di sekitarnya, seakan lingkaran yang ia buat untuk menutupi diri.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri."

"Aa … Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama."

Srakk!

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Kenapa bisa begitu kosong? Walaupun dulu aku melewatkan matamu yang disenangi sejawat kita dulu –sungguh. Aku –yang kulihat kini hanya aku di sana.

Sebegitu kosong 'kah?

Atau itu hanya aku –karena rasa kosong itu sama?

Seakan aku bercermin?

Kuusahakan lenganku menopang tubuh ini yang masih agak lelah untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang amat dingin. Besi itu sungguh menghantarkan hawanya sampai melewati piyama rumah sakit.

"Ehm … Sasuke-kun, sudah makan?"

Tirus. Aku yakin ia belum makan apapun pagi ini.

Hanya senyum singkat yang ia buat untuk pertanyaanku sebelum keheningan menyapa lagi. Seharusnya, ialah yang ada di atas ranjang. Wajahnya amatlah lelah dan ia tidak mengeluh. Sekali saja aku ingin ia-

"Aku sudah kenyang. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau lapar? Atau ingin istirahat kembali?"

"Belum," aku menggeleng, "Aku-," ini terkesan aku yang aktif, tapi aku hanya ingin membagi. Bukankah kami telah berkomitmen. Maka bukan hal aneh menurutku saat isyarat dengan menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong untuknya. Alisnya menaut drastis. Memang, seumur hidupku, tidak pernah sekalipun meminta seorang pria mendekatiku, kecuali mereka yang menghampiriku. Tapi, sama seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi.

Sasuke tampak ragu menghampiriku. Hati-hati ia duduk di ranjang dan menatapku. Sedikit perasaanku bergejolak mengetahui jemariku menyentuhnya secara spontanitas. Air mukanya pun menunjukan hal tersebut. Tapi tidak kupungkiri, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Sasuke juga tidak memberi respon negatif.

"Aliran darahmu kacau."

"Mungkin karena baru bangun-"

"Apa mimpi buruk?" tanyaku cepat. Agak menyesal kalau itu memang benar. Dan aku mulai paham saat ia tersenyum –benar.

Aku ingin meringankan pundaknya. 26 hari yang tersisa kini bukanlah waktu yang lama. Maka kupersilahkan pundakku untuk menopang dagunya. Tanganku yang terbuka lebar untuk menerima tubuhnya dan kukunci dalam pelukan yang mungkin bisa menyambut dengan rasa hangat. Kuusap punggungnya yang lebar –hingga aku merasa larut perlahan dalam kenyamanan pelukanku sendiri.

"Kadang merasa lemah tidak terlalu buruk. Kau bisa bersandar sejenak pada orang lain," kurasakan nafasnya mulai teratur dan dagunya bersandar sepenuhnya. Sedikit sentuhan chakra di salah satu titik tubuhnya –Sasuke terlelap.

Kurebahkan Sasuke di ranjang perlahan. Berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Di ranjang yang tidak terlampau besar itu aku bersedia membagi sedikit tempatku. Hingga kini, hanya ini yang bisa kuberi. Sedikit yang dapat kubagi, karena batas penghalang di antara kita masihlah ada.

Ku berbaring menatap langit-langit di sampingnya. Ku ubah posisi untuk melihat wajah tengang itu kembali.

"Kau terlampau tertutup," aku menguap dan setengah sadar berucap-

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku … bisa mencintaimu, Sasuke?"

oOo

Cela sempit itu menutup kembali. Pegangan pada gagang pintu mengerat. Rahangnya mengeras –membuktikan ia menahan letupan emosinya. Kelopak matanya menutup untuk mencari ketenangan, lalu terbuka dan menampakan manik berkilau yang tajam.

"Ini di luar rencana."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N:

*Bawa-bawa tutup panci* Haiii? XD *lempar parang*

Tuh kan, saya emang telat. Udah berapa lama ya nih fic ditelantarin?*liat tanggalan update*

Weh, hampir TIGA BULAN? Gomeeeen

* * *

><p><strong>Bales ripiuuu ^3<strong>

mari isozaki: Maaf (_ _) ya. Pukul Sasu aja*lempar ciuman-eh? tatapan maut Sasu* Habis aku ngegalau gara2 dia. Kalau buat ini pasti harus galau*ngga nyambung* Nih dah update J

.

Sasuhina-caem: Makasih XD. Itu Sasu koq. Kan itu plesbek buat chap awal, tentang bagaimana Sasu nembak Hina dengan kegalauannya. Hehe. Ngga papa koq banyak nanya, aku seneng ;). Tau aja kamu aku ngaret ya*siapin tutup panic* Wkwkwk

.

Shyoul lavaen: Apa ini udah panjang ;3 Mati ngga mati tergantung kedepannya aja, aku ngga mau spoiler dulu. Hehe*sok misterius* Udah ada clue tentang perasaan Sasu koq di sini. Baca ya ;) *tabok* Maaf ngga bisa cepet.

.

lavender hime chan: Apa udah panjang? Nyehehe sori ngga kilat ya. Baca lagi?

.

suka snsd: Wah, makasih ^^ Chap awal emang prolog, jadi dibuat agak –emang- ngga jelas kayak authornya. Nyehehe. Typo emang masalah aku, jdi mohon bantuannya ya (_ _). Salam kenal juga

.

S.Y: Makasih konkritnya. Udah aku edit semoga yang ini ngga ada ya. Sasu mati? Emm… baca aja ya*sok misterius lagi* Maaf ya kalo agak lambat, soalnya aku baru pengen belajar dapet feel-nya. Nih dah update :)

.

Yukio Hisa: Wah, seneng ada yang mau dating lagi^^ Pendek ya? Moga2 sekarang engga ya. Nih dah update. Makasih.

.

Unna 'Uchiha Hinata: Kurang panjang?*nangis di pojokan* Sasu cinta Hinata? Ada cluenya koq. Baca aja :D ya. Kalo soal mati, rahasiaaaa*kabur* Nih dah update

Lollytha-chan: Udah update. Makasih

.

Yui-chan: Typo? Akhhhh!*jejeritan* Iya, aku selalu bermasalah karna itu. Aku juga butuh kosa kata baru. Moga2 sekarang baikan dikit ya J Makasih saran dan semangatnya ;) Maaaaaf juga ngga bisa update kilat. Silahkan nikmatiiii

.

uchihyuu nagisa unlogin: Hime di sini tegar, tenang ajaaa . Yg calon cengeng mungkiiiin *pip* Hehe. Apa sekarang dah panjang? Maaf ya, kemaren pendek. Moga2 yg ini ngga.

.

Kaka: maaf alurnya lambat, soalnya aku mau nyoba dapet feel mereka. Tapi udah ada clue koq, kalo Sasu suka ma Hina dari kapan*rada samar sih* Makasih dah mau baca. Baca lagi? ;3

.

R: Sasu ngga mau ngapa-ngapain koq, cuma, ada sesuatu antara Sasu dan Tetua Konoha*spoiler deh ^3^ Itu emang karena kekurangan aku dalam kosa kata*ngaku* Makanya, aku mau belajar lagi jadi lelet deh updatenya*alesan itu* wkwkwk…. Nih dah update dan pasti dilanjutin koq

.

demikooo : udah update. Makasih baca lagi?

* * *

><p>Bersedia untuk review lagi? Arigatou minna-san ^^<p>

-Mei Anna-


End file.
